the_tribe_of_rushing_rivers_sorry_crowfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Getting Started
WELCOME hello and welcome to a SIDE tribe :). this is a tribe where not many roles are treated with respect. this is a side tribe so you may double clan/pack but please try to make as many rps as possible, we have a VERY big storyline going with POSS. Please check The Pack Of Shadowed Steps for more info on rp times TERRITORY the territory is completely surrounded by water, its about 30 feet before the members can reach land to the other groups. dens are often in old trees or stones leaning against one another, the nursery is one of these. the leaders den is a large stone structure that has a small edge. medicine cats are often seen collecting moss near the edge of the territory, the moss is something that stops the water from over flowing and it also helps getting wet moss easier. most members will sleep outside to get closer to three stars (starclan). ROLES leader(1/1)- the leader is the head of the tribe and keeps track of all the prey. they assign ALL rules and punishments. they often lead battles and patrols. Deputy(1/1)- the deputy is the second in command. they help the leader with they're daily task, if those tasks arent already assigned to a queen or a Trainee. Medic(0/3)- medics care for the tribe if anyone is injured. they often do small tasks like collect herbs and moss near the border. medics often sleep out of the den at night as they feel more connected to three stars Fighters (1/x)- fighters are often the first to go into battle after the leader and deputy. they will do any punishments if the leader or deputy can't or are busy. this role could be rewarded with a small piece of prey if their job is done correctly Queens(0/5)- queens are one of the lower roles in the tribe. many queens could be possibly be nurseying the leaders kits or pups as the leader often doesnt stay with one mate. the leaders mates are often treated badly, whether is be getting harsh punishments for nothing, getting jobs they couldnt do. queens sleep in a worn down den with very little warmth. Trainees(0/7)- the apprentices of the tribe! trainees will often train as both a medic and a fighter, some given both as adults. the god like life style ends right after they are given a mentor.they train almost all day or night with little to no breaks. young(0/7)- the young ones are often treated like gods! they are often given the best food and beding. outcasts(1/2)- outcasts are those who have betrayed the clan or left to join a new group . if an outcast has been spotted on the camp, the tribe will attack and show no mercey till the outcast leaves. Members Leader Mountain- large, muscular brown great tom with a lighter colored main, white front paws and mustard yellow eyes. he has a few scars across his back, muzzle, and hind left leg (AJ user- lollipopgoodcherry14) Deputy Shade- White tom with a grey under belly and black specks. he has yellow eyes and a few plants tangles in his fur. (aj user- friendlyhope) Medics Fighters June- yellow she with white paws, and tan tabby markings. she has a small snaggle tooth and brown eyes. (Aj user- PokerFaces88) Queens trainees young outcasts Crow- Leopard she with grey fur, white under belly and pale green eyes. she has dark grey markings followed back a few scars scattered around her body. she is often spotted with a marigold flower crown. Forms (thanks to POSS for these) Joining Animal Jam User: Discord Tag (if owned): Oc Name(s): Gender: Rank: Sexuality: Most Important Rule & Why: Why Would You Fit In?: Brief Description: Previous Groups?: |} |}